


Name

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Name

Clint always assumed his boyfriends first name was Bruce but later found out it was Robert when they got married in City hall.


End file.
